


Melancholic Tempest

by Savvy_Bean



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Again I stress that there are SPOILERS, Angst, Big Spoilers, F/M, Smut, Spoilers, dont read if you haven't played through the whole game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Bean/pseuds/Savvy_Bean
Summary: A midnight rendezvous of two damaged people desperate to be together.
Relationships: Aadit/Female Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	Melancholic Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> So in game Aadit and I were gonna have a kid and without knowing he would leave I stupidly continued the story mission and gave birth to our kid alone in the clinic right after the final cutscene which stemmed the plotbunny.
> 
> DONT READ if you hate the theory of Aadit being the Rogue Knight bc it's heavily implied and will seem OOC since I combined the traits of him and the Rogue Knight together.  
> __________
> 
> This is filthy, unhealthy, angsty smut. Both of them are terrible people.
> 
> Builder's name is pronounced KAL-LAI-O-PEY not KAL-LEE-OPE

A spring storm had rolled through the valley of Portia, blanketing the sleepy town in a shower of misty rain. Thunder rolled in the distance, the pause between flashes of lightning growing longer as the storm drifted away to its next destination. Nights like these eased Calliope’s burdened thoughts as she gently rocked her daughter back and forth in tempo with the weaning storm. The builder sighs as the infant in her arms finally seems to have calmed down from a crack of lighting that jolted her awake. 

She sighed, knowing knowing the child will probably be up within a few hours so she quietly tiptoed down the creaky steps from their bedroom to the living area downstairs. Alro had been ruin diving nonstop for nearly a week now, restlessly filling the ‘urgent’ requests Higgens had posted on the Civil Corps board. No doubt to gain a ruse from her seeing as he specifically requested Arlo for every single commission. The sweet man was nothing if not dependable, even at his own expense, it was the only thing she could do, to make sure he had a decent night sleep by moving her daughter downstairs. 

And really, it wasn’t such a bad thing, the builder rather enjoyed her alone time under the soft lamplight with a warm mug of tea. Nighttime held a certain stillness that came with an ease to the burden of life. 

Gently, she laid down her dozing daughter in her baby pen beside the sofa. Only halting when the little girl stirred slightly. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the child settled once more upon finding her favorite bear to cuddle up to.

Upon a whim she decided some tea was in order. She deserved some alone time, and the sound of rain against the roof and thunder rumbling in the distance was like music to her ears. Nights like this were meant to be savored. 

She looked out the window as she stirred her tea, late night thunderstorms always soothed her and it seemed they did her daughter as well. The symphony of rumbling thunder was like a lullaby, a heartbeat of nature that brought both mother and daughter peace. She noted absently that was one of the few traits her child got from her besides the shape of their eyes. 

Otherwise she was the spitting image of him.

Her daughter’s birthday was tomorrow, Sonia was alight with joy when the builder had invited Albert Jr. to come to the beach with them for a small party. While she knew that a 1 year old wouldn’t even know what a birthday party was, she felt the need to celebrate. Regardless of the negative ties to her daughter's birth she was thankful for every minute with her.

Sonia certainly was an unlikely friend to have gained over the past year. Their children born only a week from another the two had taken to each other quickly given being the only new moms in Porita. The builder had never expected to find such a good friend in the waitress, but Sonia had been nearly as excited as Arlo at the prospect of a birthday party. The Civil Corps captain had spent nearly every spare second he had at the dart board trying to win badges to get the child a caterpillar toy she had taken a shine to months back. It was endearing really, how he would bend over backwards to bring her daughter joy. 

One year sure passed quickly. 

Today was when he left wasn't it? The day before their daughter was born. She couldn’t help but laugh softly at how jaded she had been then. Calliope had been heavy with child and full of optimism when the rogue knight attacked. 

Aadit hadn't come home that night. 

She wasn't stupid. She could vividly remember the feeling of the scars, both new and old, that littered Aadit’s body when they made love. How he admired her weapon rack a little too long for a self proclaimed pacifist, or how he artfully dodged any questions of his life before moving to Portia. She saw all the signs, the red flags and she couldn't face them. She knew he wasn't what he said he was. 

But she had been hopeful.

Through her labor she had cried out for him, clutching Arlo and Sam’s hands as she pushed through her contractions. Begging whatever god was out there that Remington would find her husband, that her fears were unfounded. That Aadit would come to see their child grace the world. 

She passed out from exhaustion with his name on her lips.

When their daughter was born, he was already long gone and she had missed those precious moments as their daughter took her first breath of life. 

Even as she held her daughter she still clung to the hope that he wasn't the knight and maybe, just maybe, he would be waiting patiently at home with a soft smile on his face ready to meet their daughter. 

But it wasn’t meant to be. 

She knew he was lurking around, because the next day she received a letter in the mail and a gift left on the outskirts of Tree Farm. 

And she was disgusted. 

How dare he? 

She spent the first few days of her daughters life with the infant strapped to her back as she searched damned near everywhere, even roped the Civil Corps and Dawa into her frantic hunt, begging them to trek every backwood in the area in hopes of finding her wayward husband. Their labor was fruitless and she had to face the realization that he was never coming back. 

Over the changing seasons anger and resentment seeded within her heart. She was surrounded by so many people who cared for her, but the only person she wanted was gone without a trace. The builder had to come to terms with her loss for herself and for her daughter. 

So she moved on, but never forgot nor forgave. 

She learned to love again in the arms of Arlo, the man who never once let her down, was always there to help her, who loved her and her daughter fiercely, a genuine man who lived to serve others. 

And she was finally happy again. 

Here in her cozy home, her boyfriend asleep in their bed after a hard day's work, while she listened to her daughter's light snores as she sipped from her warm mug. This domesticity was all she ever wanted. A home, a whole family and the satisfaction of a job well done was all she needed to be content. 

There was a soft knock at the door. So light she could barely make it out. She looked at the clock on the wall to see it was nearly 4am now. Who the hell would be knocking at her door this late? 

She sighed, figuring it was another ‘emergency’ of Gale’s. No doubt poor Antoine would be shivering in his soaked pjs answering the call of the guild. 

With soft groan she dragged herself from the couch and scuttled to the door quietly, sighing under her breath "Gale got you out recruiting builders for another ‘emergency’? Come on in and have some tea, but keep your voice down I just-" 

An audible crack spilt through the stunned silence as her mug fell from her lax grip. Emerald eyes wide with disbelief. 

"Why?" Her lips moved without command, unable to stop the tears from pricking the corners of her eyes. "Why the hell are you here?" 

There, huddled under the awning on her front door stood the man she had spent countless nights crying herself to sleep over. Though the cloak of his hood fell to cover most of his face she knew him. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest at the very sight of him. 

"I'm sorry." Was all Aadit murmured as he turned to make his escape. "I'll leave. This was a stupid ide-"

"No." She hissed, taking a small bit of pleasure in the way he shrank under her gaze. "Don't you dare run away again. Why the hell are you here?!" She tried to keep her voice down with the shred of composure she had left. 

He pulled his drenched cloak back to better see her, flustered and unable to gather the words he had so carefully practiced on his way here. "I-I... I wanted to see you two, to see our daughter. It's her birthday tomorrow isn't it?" 

So many conflicting emotions flitted through her as she stared into those honey brown eyes she had shed too many tears for. In another life she would have fallen into his arms and their family that never was would have been reunited. 

But in this world, Aadit had left before they even had a chance. Arlo had stepped in to help raise a child that he had no obligation to. They were happy, she was finally happy, but deep inside she yearned for Aadit to know what he left behind. A nasty, evil part of her wanted him to hurt like she did. 

She sighed, breaking her eyes away from his warm gaze to step aside and allow him to enter her home. Not missing the split second of apprehension as he stepped through the threshold over her broken mug. 

"Keep your voice low. I just got her back to sleep." The builder whispered as he followed her inside. 

She had wished for this moment for so long. To be standing by his side again, to see the look of pure bewilderment in him as he gazed down at the life they made together. 

"What is her name?" He murmured, reaching for a lock of silky ebony hair before pulling away, unsure if he had the right to touch such an innocent creature. 

“Aadrian. Like we had planned." She leaned down to scoop up the child with the expert ease only motherhood can bring.

"My mothers name." he murmured, unable to look away from the picturesque beauty of the two in front of him. "You kept it..."

"Yah. Back then I had still hoped you were coming home." She couldn't conceal the bitterness in her tone. "It fits her though, she's a lot like you, or at least what I thought you were." 

He visibly flinched at that, and again that little bit of revenge felt so sweet. "I... I was the most genuine I've ever been when we were together. I wanted our life together, a family, to stay here in Portia. I might not have been completely honest but my love for you two was real, and it still is." 

Her heart clenched, she had wanted to hear that for so long. "Hold your daughter. That's what you're here for right? To see her? Take that soaked cloak off." 

He fiddled with the clasp on the cloak, tearing it off quickly before extending his arms to hold her with a slight tremble of anticipation. "I won't wake her?" 

"Not if you hold her right." she gently deposited the sleeping child in his waiting arms. Not missing the way his lip quivered as he held his daughter for the first time. 

He stood there for a moment. Just looking at her in bewilderment. Slack jawed as he took in every detail of her in his arms. "She is so beautiful." He softly tucked a stray hair behind her tiny ear, choking back a soft sob when her hand curled around his index finger. "She looks just like you." 

Calliope scoffed, trying to punch down the warmth in her chest "She's a carbon copy of you, black hair, brown eyes, tan just like you too. There's not a bit of me in that girl." 

He studied her for a minute, admiring the beautiful little girl. "She's got your eye shape, that beautiful curve that looks almost feline, your cute button nose and rosy pink lips. She'll grow up to be just as beautiful as you I bet." Aadit sighed, gently grazing the tips of his fingers along her chubby cheeks. 

"Well she doesn't look like Pa, I’d feel terrible if I had passed on his ugly genes." She sighed, taking a moment to study him. He had aged a bit, once trim beard now down to his collar and his long hair tied in a messy bun. No longer sporting his dorky button up and sweater combo, he donned a tight tunic that clung to his damp skin. Highlighting every inch of muscle that she had once memorized with her lips. He looked like a bonafide renegade, she supposed that was what he normally looked like and in a way it suited his grizzled features. 

She shook her head to dispel the thought and stepped closer. "Why did you leave? You only incriminated yourself by doing it. No one would have suspected you if you had stayed." 

His gaze became distant, warm features draining to leave something colder, harder in his eyes. "You wouldn’t understand." 

"You’re right, I don’t understand. You could have had this Aadit, you think I didn't know what was going on? I'm not blind. I loved you. I was happy ignoring your flaws if it meant we were together." She murmured, trying to keep herself calm. 

He grimaced, holding Aadrian closer to his chest, she could sense the war raging in his mind as his features flipped between anger and sadness. "I couldn't risk you two getting hurt. You don't know what I was keeping you from, it was inevitable." 

"Then why did you let me get close to you? Why did you marry me? Start a family with me? If you knew this was going to happen?" She pressed, stepping closer to him so he couldn't avoid her pointed stare. "Why did you make All Source go on a rampage through town when you knew I was there pregnant with your child?"

"That was a calculated risk. You wouldnt get it. Besides, I... I wanted to believe I could live a normal life, okay? You weren't part of the plan. You think I planned to meet the love of my life while I was living as someone else?" Aadrian stirred a bit at his bitter tone, mumbling in her sleep. 

He quickly quieted his voice as he continued "After we became friends I couldn't find the line between me and my job. I started to think maybe everything would be normal and maybe there were no AI in Portia. But then you found the All Source and..."he trailed off, bringing a hand to gently lay on her shoulder. "I had no choice, but know that I always have and always will love you. Both of you."

She wanted to deny how that stirred her but she couldn't. She knew that she would never get a straight answer out of him. She wanted to yank her daughter away and kick his ass out of her house but she couldn't and she hated herself for it. "Just answer me this then, why are you here? Why leave us alone for a year only to show up in the middle of the night?" 

Aadit was silent, pondering as he raked his mind for the words to say. Gaze shifted between his daughter and the woman he used to call his wife. "Because I love you, both of you. I couldn't stand being away from you. It's selfish and I know that, but I needed to see you two one last time. I know I have no right to call this beautiful child my daughter, I know I can never expect either of you to forgive me. I just needed to see you one more time." 

"You're right. You are selfish. You're an asshole coming to my home in the middle of the night while my boyfriend and daughter are asleep, waltzing back into my life after I finally moved on." A look of shock on his face told her he hadn't guessed she would have moved on, and she hated how that look of betrayal made her feel.

"You didn't know huh? You leave me without a word to raise our daughter alone and just thought I wouldn’t move on? That I would just wait around for the possibility that you’d come home? Arlo has been more of a father to Aadrian than you ever could be. He held my hand when I had no one in that delivery room. He’s changed her diaper, fed her, put her to bed. He's helped her take her first steps and was there every time she would fall to help her back up. He has no obligation to her, no reason to love her, but he does, he loves her with every ounce of his heart. He loves her in place of the father that deserted her." It was a low blow she knew, but she felt he deserved it.

He couldn’t say a word because he knew it was all true, he hadn’t been there, he picked his country over his family, he abandoned the two people that mattered the most to him. Most importantly he knew there was no coming back from that. He couldn’t possibly regain the time that had passed. 

With a shake of his head he slowly laid Aadrian down with the bear he had left them. Biting his lip as he tried to commit every detail of his daughter to memory. "I know sorry will never be enough. I'll let you two move on. You won't have to worry about me coming back or anything happening to Portia ever again." He hurried to grab his cloak and made his way to the door. Not trusting himself to her a second glance "I'm sorry, I hope you both find happiness regardless of what I've done"

She watched him go, trying to fight down the urge to chase after him, clinging to the last thread of dignity she had. The knowledge that she would probably never see him again broke her, and she found her feet moved against her will and dragged her after the man who had broken her heart. 

"Wait!" She cried through the sheet of rain that separated them. 

He stilled, turning back to look at her

She ran to him and threw her arms around his middle, face buried in his chest. "I hate you. I hate you so fucking much Aadit. Please just..."

His arms wrapped around her in a crushing grip, holding her as close as physically possible. A sigh of sweet relief leaving him as he pulled her into his chest, silently marveling in the way she fit perfectly against him. 

"Just let me say goodbye." She murmured "dont leave me alone, wondering." She stood on the tips of her toes and smashed their lips together frantically, sobbing as he kissed her back like he was starved for her. "Let me have this. Then never come back, I dont ever want to fucking look at your handsome face ever again." She hissed, biting his lip hard enough to bleed and she relished in the iron taste that coated her tongue. 

"Calliope, please-" he groaned, walking her back against the front door. Passion and lust consuming him at the feeling of her touch, touch he had desperately craved since leaving her

"Shut the fuck up." She snarled, pushing him away to drag him to the factory, slamming the door shut and pushing him against it. "Let me have this you asshole."

He moaned softly as she ground against him and shoved her hands under his tunic, greedy and grasping at every inch of scarred skin she could reach as they smashed their lips together. 

"I haven't been fucked properly in a year. I miss how you would throw me around and fuck me into the mattress until I was begging for mercy." She purred against his ear before sinking her teeth into the shell, angry, hot and lusting for him. “The way my sweet, soft spoken husband would turn into an animal the second we hit the sheets. Your perfect little charade would crumble at just the tiniest bit of foreplay.”

"He cant fuck you like I can." he growled, picking her up and placing her on the worktable before shoving her thighs apart to stand between them, dragging her by her knees so that he could grind against her core. "I'm going to make sure you never forget what it feels like to have me inside you." He hissed, reaching in his belt for a knife, flicking it open with practiced ease before slicing her thin pajama top down the middle. 

She gasped and moaned softly at the slight sting of the blade on her skin. A smirk of pride split her lips as how he froze, devouring her exposed chest with his hungry gaze "Yah? You sure about that? Arlo is so good at eating me out. You should see how hard he can make me cum with just a little flick of his tongue." His grip on her tightened as he dragged his lips up to her throat, chomping down to leave a nasty bruise.

"I don't know how you can top him, he fucks me so good and slow, he can make me cum over and over. Edging himself so he can feel me clench around his fat cock when I cum. I bet you remember how that feels right? The way my walls would flutter around you and milk your cock of every last drop. I wonder how many times you've fucked your fist thinking about what my pussy feels like." She couldn't help a delighted smile as his hand wrapped around her throat to silence her. The glee she felt as her words worked their way under his skin was nearly as intoxicating as his touch.

"That's a lot of talk for a slut who fell into bed with the first guy that got a chub looking at those tiny shorts you wear." He growled, pushing her down to rip her pants off. He knew he deserved this, and not at all. He didn't deserve to have her where she was but he was an opportunist, a selfish opportunist. "You made a stupid mistake chasing after me. I don't deserve love and you're an idiot for ever loving me." 

Any quip she had planned was silenced as he shoved two fingers into her wet cunt, hooking them to rub against that spot inside her that made her that sent molten jolts of pleasure through her core. He buried his face between her thighs to lavish attention at her clit. Reveling in the way her thighs crushed his temples. The pleasant pressure behind his eyes made him moan against her as he kept a ruthless pace. Her taste melting on his tongue, the feeling of her surrounding him made a delighted shiver run down his spine. 

She couldn't help but moan as he relentlessly drove her to climax, gripping his hair by the root and grinding against him as he ate her like his life depended on it. It was intense and she couldn't help but sob in relief as she toppled over the edge within a matter of minutes. Moaning his name gleefully as she came against his lips.

"Say it again." He demanded, spreading her thighs for breath as he added a third finger, stretching her out rhythmically as he circled her clit. "Say my name."

"Arlo" she moaned devilishly, clamping her thighs and shoving his face into her core, squealing as his teeth grazed her clit. Reveling in the way he tried to escape from her hold as she ground against his beard. 

He nipped at her clit and grabbed her thighs, slamming them against the metal table as he came up for air. "You're truly evil you know that?" He groaned, slamming his fingers into her faster, her eyes rolling back in bliss with every thrust. "I'm going to leave you a crying mess here on this worktable." 

Thighs quivered as she was pulled through her second orgasm within moments, keeping her gaze locked to his burning glare all the while. She couldn't help but smirk at the look of pure hunger and possession his eyes held. 

"Then fucking do it. Prove to me what I already know." She dragged him forward by his shirt to smash their lips together. Tasting herself on his lips she moaned as he sucked on her bottom lip, teeth grazing the bruised flesh as he frantically worked his belt off. "Fuck me into the ground and then leave me like the deadbeat you are." 

The truth stung, but it didn't stop him from wrapping his hand around her throat to shut her up. He was a selfish and depraved killer. He tainted her love like he tainted everything else. "You can act like you're so much better than me," and she is, she's everything to him "but you're the one who said, oh what was it? 'I haven't been fucked properly in a year'? Yah, you're the one spreading your legs for me when you've got your precious Arlo. Guess he just doesn't do it for you, hmm? Must have a thing for deadbeats like me." 

As their hips met he moaned, releasing her so he could press the tip of his cock against her soaked cunt. Rubbing his head against her clit until his patience broke and he slammed inside, sheathing himself in her wet heat with familiar ease. A part of him was whole again at the feeling of being inside her. It took his breath away. 

"Ahh, Aadit please." She moaned. Rolling her hips slightly as she shuddered, trying to relax to accommodate his length.

"Please what?" He smirked, memories flashing behind his eyes of her their wedding night. Pressed up against this very table, how lovely she looked, wrecked and shivering in bliss. Somewhere in his subconscious he couldn’t suppress a bitter laugh at the irony.

Her nails dug into his skin as she tried to press him deeper, her sensitive cunt fluttering around him as he rolled his hips slightly. "Move, damn it." 

"Hmm? Like this?" His hands ran along the curve of her waist, thumbing the scar she had near where their bodies met. 

She bit her lip and rolled her hips again, trying to urge him on. "No you daft cunt. Move."

He chuckled, pulling out to the tip before slowly pressing back into her welcoming heat. He used to love riling her up like this, back when she would eagerly get on her hands and knees, begging for him to give her what she so desperately craved "Maybe if you'd ask nicely I'll move faster." 

With the last of her will she leaned up to kiss along his jaw, pressing their bodies flush to one another as she ghosted her lips over the shell of his ear. "If you dont fuck me right now I'm going to get off on Arlo instead" 

"When did you become such a spiteful witch?" He groaned, snapping his hips as he began a brutal pace. 

"When you left me." She murmured against his skin, wrapping her arms around him to get his tunic off to better explore the taut planes of his scarred back, not missing the small golden band that hung from a chain around his neck. But she chose to ignore that, not able to face the implications of that in the moment. 

He couldn't respond to that. Instead he lifted her up to lay her down on the dusty floor of the factory. Wanting to commit to memory how she looked speared on his cock. Her hair fanned out in a stunning silver halo that complimented her flushed and bruised skin beautifully. He wanted to freeze time in this exact moment. When her lovely emerald eyes sparkled under the dim light of the furnaces, lips swollen and reach grasping for his. He wished he had never let her go. 

"Are you going to move or what?" She whispered, nearly drowned out by the sound of the factory around them. 

He snapped himself from his thoughts and leaned down to kiss her, rolling his hips slowly as they began to move together. He felt complete. Even if she hated him, even if she had moved on, even if they would never see one another again, he was thankful for this one chance to be with her. He deserved much less and he would make sure neither would forget about this. He wanted to be the first thing on her mind whenever she entered this building for some stupid menial comission. He wanted to be there, in her memory. Because he knew he'd never be here again. Not like this, not with her. 

"Stop thinking so loud." Her fingers ran through his hair, pulling out the tie so she could better caress this silky locks. "You're ruining it." 

"Sorry, I just can't stop admiring you." He sighed, taking her leg and placing it on his shoulder to gain a better angle. 

"Dont-" 

"Your hair is so much longer now, your curves," he accentuated with a hand along her hip "are fuller but your eyes are the same." 

"Aadit-"

"This beautiful mark," he thumbed the scar on her abdomen "left by our daughter. You've changed so much, but you feel the same." 

"Please don’t-" Tears clouded her vision as he kept his pace, lips ghosting along her neck "Don't tease me like this. Don't say these sweet nothings."

He pressed closer, keeping a steady pace as he wiped a tear from her eye. "I never deserved you, I love you so much but I know I can never have you. I had to scar you like I do everything and I like it.” 

“That's the worst part.” Aadit moaned as her body quivered around him, nails raking down his spine as he found that perfect spot inside her. “Knowing that you carried my child, that you'll always bear that mark. That you'll always be mine in some small way, it's worth it. You're too precious to me to leave you without something that will always tie us together." 

“You were my greatest failure and I wouldn't change a thing. I love you.” He murmured against her trembling lips. “I’m selfish and I deserve every bit of hate and resentment you feel for me. You have every right to call me a deadbeat, to think it was all a lie. You will always be my wife, the only place in my heart is held by you and you alone. There will never be another.”

"I hate you so much, but I can't stop loving you. Why do you do this to me? You were all I ever wanted." She cried the tears she had held in countless times, clinging to him desperately as if that would somehow be enough. 

As tears spilled from her emerald eyes, he kissed every stray drop away. "Being with you was the only time I've ever felt human. I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you deserve." 

Aadit felt the tell tale signs of her approaching climax. The way her heels dug into his skin as her back arched beautifully, head thrown back in bliss, twitching and squirming under him. He savored how she fell into a picturesque form of unadulterated bliss at his touch. 

"I'm so close, Aadit please." She whispered against his skin, blindly grasping at any part of him she could reach as he pushed her closer to the edge. The exquisite stretch of him filling her to the brim over and over as he drove her to release. 

“Say you’re mine, Calliope.” He moaned, gaze trained on her, drinking in the sight of her below him, wrecked from his touch. Possession overwhelmed him, knowing that he was still able to break her apart so easily. “Say it.” 

She dragged him down to smash their lips together, moaning against his lips at the feeling of his cock twitching inside her so close to completion. “I’m yours Aadit, a part of me always will be.” 

His hips stuttered as he neared his own climax, trying to stave it off for just a moment more. Not wanting the illusion to be shattered. “Can I?” 

“Yes, please Aadit.” Her heels dug into his skin as she pressed him impossibly deeper. Latching her lips to suck a deep bruise where his collar met his neck, stifling her moans against his skin as she fell over the edge into complete bliss. 

Her walls fluttering around him and her hot breath against his ear as she moaned his name in bliss drove him to completion. He couldn’t hold on any longer at the feeling of her being consumed by pleasure. Everything in Aadit’s perception zeroed down to her, her pleasure and the pleasure he took from her. For that moment, his world was nothing but white hot bliss and the woman he loved. It was perfect, nothing else would ever compare to the feeling of his cock bursting inside of her silky core, filling her with his essence. In that moment he felt complete in every sense. 

They clung to each other desperately as they came down from their high, the sound of the factory at work a comforting white noise that filled the silence between them as they struggled to catch their breath. 

Guilt coiled in her chest like a venomous snake as she took comfort in Aadit’s weight on her, his softening cock slipping out of her with a wet pop as he leaned away to better admire his work. She knew that what she did was unforgivable, that she should have never chased after him. Still, a small part of her would never regret it and that made the guilt even worse. 

“Calliope, I’m sorry.” He sighed, pulling her close to his chest, trying to burn the feeling of her into his skin. “I’m sorry I came back, I love you more than you can ever know and I’m sorry for causing you pain.” 

A soft cry bubbled from her chest as she clung to him, tucking her chin into his shoulder to breath in his familiar scent. “Just… don’t come back, okay? I need to move on. I know I can never stop loving you in my fucked up way, so it's better if we never see each other again. I need stability, for Aadrian’s sake.” 

Aadit bit his lip, but nodded nonetheless, “I won’t, I know I can’t be what you two need.” He gently caressed her spine, leaning down to drag their lips together reverently. “I want you to be happy and for our daughter to grow up with a normal life.” 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, simply holding each other, promising themselves just one more kiss over and over again before they eventually parted, shakily standing to cover their shame. 

When she wrapped herself in his cloak he couldn’t help giving her one last possessive kiss. Lips lingered as they tried their best to ignore the morose atmosphere surrounding them. 

With one last bittersweet kiss, he made for the door, not trusting himself to stay a moment longer. “Give this to Aadrian if you want, you don’t have to say it's from me, but I’d like her to have it.” he deposited a small, neatly wrapped box in her hand. 

“I will.” She sat it on the worktable, reaching for one of the photos she kept tacked in the corner. “And take this, to remember us by.” Calliope looked over the photo of her, Aadrian and Dawa at the gate of tree farm, smiling and giving a thumbs up to the camera.

“I could never forget you two.” Aadit gave her a bittersweet smile, taking the precious photo from her and gently tucked it into his satchel before pulling her into his arms. “Goodbye Calliope.” 

“Goodbye Aadit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way condone cheating irl, but I love me some terrible characters and ngl I would leave Arlo for Aadit in a heartbeat.
> 
> Thanks for reading this hot mess <3


End file.
